


Charming

by citruscherry



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/F, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruscherry/pseuds/citruscherry
Summary: "Do you like him?" hands at the back of her head, trying to pour all of her attention at the starry night sky. Maybe the burning balls of wonder will give her more attention than the universe lying down beside her.Nayeon chuckles and turns to her. Oh, how curious she is if the girl does know what wonderful things she makes her feel with just the sound of her chuckles, and how her heart feels like jumping from a thousand feet when she looks at her like that."Why, are you jealous?"
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Push & Pull: A Natzu Writing Collection





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer and the prompt "Nayeon and Tzuyu under a large fruit tree in the middle of summer"

Charming.

One word that Tzuyu likes to roll on her tongue followed by a name.

"Your bunny front teeth are charming, Nayeon unnie" she remembers saying it one time but was never heard by the said girl. A part of her was glad that she didn't hear it but on the other half she feels dejected, Nayeon did not paid attention to her once again. But who is she kidding? She said that while Nayeon was busy playing with the babies in the park, her attention span is only long when it comes to babies and kids.

So it became a habit, _"Nayeon unnie you are charming today"_ , _"You look charming with that dress Nayeon unnie"_ and other sort of compliments escapes Tzuyu's lips in secret every time she's with her. How can she not when Nayeon is gets more charming every day that passes by. And when Nayeon decided to take over her grandfather's farm on the summer of 2005, Tzuyu did not think twice and helped her with agriculture stuffs, she's an Agriculture major after all.

2006, a year after entering the life of dirt and clean air, Nayeon and Tzuyu has manned the whole farm by themselves. Nayeon water the plants and feed the chickens every 6 in the morning while Tzuyu feed the pigs and cows and milks it. She insisted to do her chosen works because _"You suit the flowers and vegetables than here. You look charming for those anyways"_ she said incoherently when Nayeon fought with her about the tasks but Nayeon never heard her or her reason why she keeps on insisting getting the tasks. She frowns because she wants to get soiled with Tzuyu. The thought of doing manual labor jobs with a friend gives a strong knot on her stomach, feeling a hollow pit with butterflies flying inside her every time the thought pops out of her mind; splashing each other with water or throwing dirt at each other. That was the initial expectation she had when they started farming. Though Tzuyu persistently declined Nayeon's pleas, she still finds her charming even with a slight dirt painted on her cheeks that Tzuyu finds herself blushing after when the older suddenly beams a warm toothy grin, dirt all over her pretty face. Yes, Tzuyu is that head over heels to that specific toothy grin and that alone can light her whole day— maybe for a thousand years if that's what will make her immortal.

Summer 2007, Tzuyu finds herself stargazing with Nayeon under an Apple tree surrounded by meadows of Mums and May Night Sages separated by a small stream. She knows too well that she will be gazing at a specific glow instead of the stars right above them. The tall girl faces the older girl with her right hand supporting her head, watching her twinkling brown eyes as she blabbers about stars, astronomy, or just plain random bad jokes that takes her to another space shuttle ride to the vast pool of the galaxies. But none of those stars are brighter than the eyes of the person she is looking at.

The cold summer wind sweeps across the meadows, swaying the grass surrounding them as the cicadas sings a lull for them under the lights of the fireflies and the heavenly stars. Nayeon shuddered and turns to face Tzuyu, who stumbled back looking at the less attractive stars above them. Did she see her crimson cheeks? Tzuyu wondered. Because the last thing she saw before retreating was Nayeon smiling back at the stars while her toothy smile peeking out and waving back at Tzuyu's heart, making it race faster than comets. Nayeon facing her is just an addition to her combusting heart.

"Am I that beautiful?" Nayeon asks as she looks at Tzuyu with a wide grin "You're staring at me earlier" Now it is Nayeon's turn to look at her the same way she did to her. Ahhh, if Tzuyu can only throw away the embarrassment she is feeling she would turn around and stare at her stars and dive deep in it.  
"I always do look at you when you're talking. Do you want me to look away?" Lies. Tzuyu knows Nayeon too well that she will never believe in her and just let it pass. "Just look at the stars again"

Tzuyu has a realization as she looks at the sky. How far are those stars? She thinks. How far are those millions of _Sun_ are to them? They are just a speck of dust in this world that only revolves around one body of compressed gas that glows and warm our bodies. There might be another earth out there and species other than them so why... Why is Tzuyu stuck with Nayeon? Why did her star write Nayeon's name on it and make her fall in love with her like she is her sun and she is the Earth that needed the warmth of it? She doesn't know and she didn't mind at all.

"Hello?" Nayeon answers her phone. The sound of the deep, familiar husky voice brings the brightest shine of those toothy grin she admires and Tzuyu has her stomach churn and burn while having the similar tugging feelings all over her but it is quite the opposite.

Tzuyu hates it.

Charming. Tzuyu hates that she can't bring that glow out alone by herself.

Charming. Tzuyu despise herself

She has never made her smile like that for once in their life.

One night she suddenly sees her with the grin she loves the most with a phone call. _I don't mind_ , Tzuyu thinks. She's happy, that is all. Day out, Nayeon would always get a phone call with the same grin that she always loved. _"I am okay"_ , Tzuyu thinks, but she is not. Who is she kidding, as long as Nayeon is smiling like the will of the heavenly bodies casts down upon her, she's happy too— even if the happiness didn't rooted from her.

Charming. Nayeon's more charming when she blooms.

But Tzuyu still has a limit. Humans may not chase after what they are yearning but there will always be a slight burst of hint on what they want. Tzuyu's just a mere human who still has flaws. When Nayeon ended the call with her sweet milky tone, Tzuyu asks her immediately.

"Do you like him?" hands at the back of her head, trying to pour all of her attention at the starry night sky. Maybe the burning balls of wonder will give her more attention than the universe lying down beside her.

Nayeon chuckles and turns to her. Oh, how curious she is if the girl does know what wonderful things she makes her feel with just the sound of her chuckles, and how her heart feels like jumping from a thousand feet when she looks at her like that.

"Why, are you jealous?"

A tease. It was never something to confirm her feelings for Nayeon. She never tries to know how she feels.

Of course, she is jealous. Living with her for years in seclusion and yet not a single thing she could do to show how much she sees her as her world. A man that just appeared months prior can light up her whole world with just a single phone call beats her close proximity and existence, no wonder Tzuyu's insecure. Nayeon may be the bright sun that lights up her universe in just a single smile, but she's light-years away. She's not the closest planet at all. Maybe, just maybe, out there in the vast universe, there she is as the heavenly body closest to her star— to Nayeon. She's like the moon that revolves around earth that needed the warmth of the sun and not the light of the moon, hell, the moon even needs the sun to shine upon the world.

Tzuyu did not give a reply, instead, she sighs and sit up, removing the shoes that Nayeon gave her as a present in exchange for the dress that she gave her for her birthday— which the older girl also wears tonight.

Nayeon watches Tzuyu put her shoes inside the broken tree house above them in an attempt to avoid the question she asked.

Charming. Nayeon thinks a flustered Tzuyu is the cutest.

Trails of fireflies started to appear and surrounds them. Tzuyu can't hide the excitement she feels everytime it happens. It is as if she can feel being a heavenly body surrounded by millions of stars in the vast sea of it, being illuminated by their bright light that is being admired light years away from her like she do when she looks at the night sky.

She is though, by Nayeon.

She watches the younger girl rush to the banks of the shallow stream and jumps to the water like a little kid, twirling under the lights of these wonderful creatures.

Charming. Nayeon seeing Tzuyu act like the age she lost in the past makes her more charming.

She put her feet in the water and sit beside the younger girl. How can be the world be more beautiful? Nayeon asks herself. Seeing the Milky way on a summer night along with the fireflies and the sway of the flowers in the meadow is definitely breath taking.

Then she asks her "What heavenly body do you want to be if you will be one" looking at the moonless evening sky with curiosity.

"The Moon" Tzuyu replies. It is the closest beauty that anyone can appreciate.

Nayeon asks why, looking at the girl in awe, curious as to why she picked the moon.

"It comes and go" she nods to herself "you know how it shows and exists already in ancient time but everyone seems to appreciate it— even anticipate every phase of it. No one gets tired of it after all"

Nayeon agrees to her. She anticipates the wonders of the _moon_ every single day.

Complete silence yet they don't mind at all. Tzuyu seems to be immersed with the creatures that joined them to stargaze, or she's trying to be so she can distract herself from the woman that is staring at her, and maybe Nayeon do feel how derailed and unresponsive the girl is. She even tried to fill the void with Tzuyu's departure for a seminar in the coming days.

"Have you practiced your Japanese already?"

"Yeah. You can talk to me in Japanese and I'll answer you straight without stuttering"

Nayeon just have the perfect question for the moon.

_"The moon looks beautiful, isn't it?"_

"But there isn't... a moon—" it is if like her whole world stops with just an old-fashioned phrase. She can't be mistaken, right? Nayeon is way more fluent in Japanese than her. There were times that Sana just taught her Japanese pick-up lines so she can flirt there and maybe forget Nayeon completely. But to be the recipient of such _praise_ from her.

She is the moon tonight, Tzuyu realizes, and Nayeon says so that the moon is beautiful.

But how Nayeon says it word-per-word in Japanese... Does she mean it? Does she mean it like how Japanese from olden times confess their love?

She follows her with her gaze and see her twirling with the dress she gave her, smiling at her the way she has always loved before getting splashed with water.

"What are you being bamboozled for? Is it too flashy?"

No, it wasn't flashy at all. Tzuyu just want to confirm if what she did say is what she think it is and not some joke that she always pulls on her just to see her flustered, because maybe finally she can have the chance that she always wanted.

Nayeon stands in front with her back facing her, admiring the millions of stars and fireflies that lights up their night, casting their light upon the _moon_ that wants to shine badly for her. She knows the younger girl likes her, _very_ , even when they were still college students. But she held it every time she thinks of pursuing a relationship with her. Tzuyu is from another land after all. The close proximity they feel right now can turn in to light years, something Nayeon can't stand because of a past lover.

But who cares anyway? Even stars galaxies away from us can be felt and seen. Nayeon is not afraid anymore. Distance is just a concept that can be overcome, and she has a lot to apologize to the younger girl behind her, sitting like a delicate flower that just surpasses the beauty of any heavenly body.

She already has one thing to offer to make up to the years that they have wasted.

"You can kiss me if you want"

She looks back one more time, smiling with her toothy grin that she knows the younger girl very much loves every single sight of it.

Tzuyu doesn't need to be told twice and follows Nayeon in the middle of the stream and hold her delicately, carefully tracing her face, memorizing every detail that she hasn't seen this close before as the lights of the fireflies and stars shall be the witness of their moment.

Tzuyu kisses her like she'd be gone tomorrow. Maybe she would be doing this every day and Nayeon seems to be fine about it. If it will make up to the time Tzuyu has to endure and suppress her feelings then so be it, she feels great and addicted to it already when it is just their first kiss.

"So don't get jealous with the guy who calls me every day" Nayeon whispers to her as soon as they parted "He's just a good joker and can't help but have small talks when inquiring about our products"

"Do you want me to call you too every night and inquire vegetables just to make you laugh?"

Finally, she has made her laugh like that big that she even received a playful slap on her chest. Her laugh and chuckles just play on loop inside her like some hit pop song.

"Your offbeat humor and sarcasms are better than his"

And Tzuyu leans on for one more time, kissing Nayeon gently than before and whispers to her

_"I can die happy"_

Charming. They have always been each other's universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream More & More later!!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
